Past Comes back ALWAYS
by 990animegirl
Summary: Squeal to Stuck in Phantom World After Jade defeated Jake, the evil would be king, she thought everything was normal. But Jake is back and he's better than EVER! he has a new future set out for Jade, Danny and the rest of the gang. Everything is not what it seems in Navala, especially for Jade, Danny, and Austin. Speaking of Austin, what's his deal?
1. Come back home!

All right guys.. So im BACK(: and with a brand new story.. Okay not NEW but a sequel! To _'Stuck in Phantom World'_

I received plenty of private messages asking me to write a sequel and I shall! By the way I think I have a lot to write, so I will make BIG chapters… so yeah lego.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters! And story plot

**WARNING:** _**the story you are about to read might be very confusing…so please read the first part then continue with this one. **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Okay, so it hasn't been that long since Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Austin moved here with me.

So, lets do a quick rewind here for all you people who don't remember me. My name is Jade Valenzuela, I am part human, part ghost, and I am a princess from a parallel universe named Navala. Oh! I also have awesome powers, that can help me create almost anything, and change my appearance at will. I apparently have a destiny with my "soul mate," Austin, but really, I actually I just don't know who to pick. When I saved my home planet, I had the choice to die and save my planet, or not die and live alone. Well.. I guess you know what option I chose.

Well to be honest, a lot of things have changed since I saved my home world, Navala, from the evil forces of my evil…person, thing? I don't know, Jake. They haven't been that good either, Danny and Austin argue like little kids almost everyday, my mom isn't living with me anymore, she well…became queen of Navala after my grandparents were incinerated by the evil thing Jake.

I had a choice to stay here, or go to Navala, Austin wanted me to move, but I couldn't. So here I was, again, at my home, with four people I came to love as my brothers and sister…well except for Danny and Austin. That was mystery itself.

Okay, so yeah, life has been pretty sweet, I haven't had the need to use my powers, but every so often I use them to, well you know, throw something at Austin, or scare Tucker until he wets his pants… you know simple things.

But one thing's for sure, something IS about to change. Weird things have been happening in Navala, from what my mother tells me. I can feel them too. In my dreams, I wake up screaming because, this UGLY face shows up, he's choking me, killing me, I can see his joy coming out of my misery. I don't know what's wrong.

Today, is supposed to be a fun day! My class, along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Austin, Ale, and Emily, are going on a fieldtrip to the aquarium. I smiled as we boarded the bus and sat down in between Ale and Emily.

I don't really know how they came to this world after I defeated Jake, but as the saying goes, "If you can't beat 'em, Join them." So as Emily kept on saying how last night nugget was asleep on her head, I was just smiling and nodding. "I SWEAR Ale, your little hamster nearly chewed my head off!"

"Emily, one, he is a MOUSE and two Nugget was just asleep, I mean he's harmless, right Jade?"

"Yeah,"

"Hphm, yeah Jade, go on and protect her," I smiled as I pinched her cheek, "You both know that you two are like my best girl friends! Well, you two and Sam."

"Yeah!" said Ale as she fist pumped the air.

"Oh my god, I don't know, I'd like to thank so many people, lets start with my father, because if it wasn't for him, I would just be a little sperm swimming inside-"

"WOAH!" said Ale, "Emily, keep it PG-13.."

"Okay," Emily piped.

I smiled as I shook my head, yup these are my best friends, being their weird and crazy self.

I looked to my side and saw Austin studying Ale and Emily with curious eyes, once he caught my eye he turned away and started talking with one of his friends.

'_weird,'_ I thought, I kept on staring at Austin until Ale said, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "its nothing, I thought I saw a bird flying away."

"Oh, okay then," she replied.

The aquarium was very beautiful, I absolutely loved it, there were all sorts of fish, sharks, everything…all you needed was a mermaid. As I was eating lunch with Sam, Tucker, Danny, Austin, Ale, and Emily, I got this huge headache, so I excused myself to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face and dried it off, and when I looked up I received the scare of a lifetime.

"Hi, Jade honey!" said a voice, I screamed and fell on the floor, "mom?" I asked, her image was on the bathroom mirror, she looked beautiful. The royal crown of Navala was on her head and you could see that see looked younger as well, he eyes shone with happiness.

"Hi!" she cried.

"Mom! How are you?" I replied, I haven't seen her in a long time, I missed my mommy.

"I'm great, Navala is treating me very well. I just wanted to check up on my Jade."

I smiled, no matter how old I was she always seemed to find an excuse to come and check up on me.

So basically, the conversation went like this. She suddenly got serious and started asking me how things were on Earth. I told her everything was handy dandy and that nothing had happened, at this she looked relived but she kept her worried tone.

"Jade…the things here have gotten worse. I don't know what's happening. Y-you need to come home. Now."

"WHAT?!" I replied. "I'm not going home! What about Ale, and Emily. Tucker, Sam, DANNY!"

"I'm sorry young lady. You made a commitment! And your land is in danger. As a royal princess of Navala, you and your soul mate: Austin are required to come home by decree of the Queen of Navala."

I stared at her. "When did you learn such big words?" I muttered.

She blushed and looked down, "When you're a queen of a parallel kingdom, you have to have big manual."

"I'm not coming home mom."

She stared at me.

I stared at her.

We both stared at each other.

"Its decided. You're coming home. Tonight. Even if you want to or not." were her last words before her image faded.

I came out of the bathroom in a bad mood.

"Woah!" cried Sam, "cat got your tongue? What happened?" I just sighed, shook my head and put on a gigantic smile. Hopefully, my smile didn't look fake as I felt it was.

When the school day ended Sam, Tucker, Danny, Austin and I were walking home. As soon as I opened the door they ALL ganged up on me.

"What happened in the restroom?" asked Austin, "Are you okay?" asked Danny his eyes full of concern.

They both glared at each other which caused me to tense up, I whiled Duct tape to appear and shut both of their mouths off.

Suddenly, my eyesight started to fog up…

I saw Austin there, talking to two people.

One of them had a black dress that shimmered in the light. She was barefoot except for some markings on her feet, similar to mine, but hers were plain black. Not multicolored like me, her hair was cropped short as well.

The other one had flowing long dark hair, she was also wearing a dress, but hers was a combination of three colors, (Purple, Blue, and Pink.) she also was barefoot and had markings on her feet the color of her dress.

The both seemed to be arguing to Austin, they were all screaming at each other.

"You need to understand Austin!" the girl with the black dress was yelling at him, "She is NOT your soul mate! Just because she looks like Nicolette doesn't mean she is her!"

"She _**IS**_ her!" cried Austin, "Nicolette promised me that she would come back! And Nicolette is-"

My vision started to flicker back to normal, "Jade!" I head, "JADE!"

I groaned, I looked up and saw his green eyes, "Who is Nicolette?" I whispered.

Austin looked at me with wide eyes, "H-how did you know about her?" he whispered back.

OOHHH! Cliffhanger! Haha

Betcha you didn't expect that one huh?

So who is this Nicolette? And who does she resemble? What is Austin's story? And who were those two girl that were with Austin?!

Will clark kent ever save them!?

Wait wrong story…

BUT ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF ! _'Stuck in Phantom World.'_

R\R please!


	2. Come with me

Oh my gosh! Thank you for the reviews!(: you have no idea how much I got excited to read all of these! Like legit! Aha but yeah it would be so random because I'd get the email's during my first and fourth period and it would be AWKWARD! Aha but thank you!(:Anyway! Who wants to read the next chappie? :D Yes? Okay, leggo :D !

"W-what did you say?" said Austin, his eyes growing to the size of flying disks. "What you heard me say Austin, who's Nicolette?" I asked, searching his eyes. They were full of sadness and hurt, then they became hard, "Nobody." he said flatly. "She's a nobody." I wanted to question him…wait question wasn't even the right word, I wanted to tie him to a chair and interrogate him…too much? "So… Jade, what did actually happen at the aquarium?" asked Sam, her amethyst eyes meeting my soft blue ones. Now it was _MY_ turn to feel awkward, "Uh… nothing. I saw mom, she just uhm… talked to me…" "Jade…" said Danny with a disapproving tone, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "She wants Austin and me to go home."

And lemme tell you, when I said _THAT_, tense, isn't even the correct word! "But you are home," said Tucker, "we all are." "She means Navala, Tucker." said Austin quietly, "Why does her majesty want us to go home?"

I shifted on the couch, "S-she feels that Navala is under danger, and _"by decree of her majesty of Navala, it is in the rightful place of the Princess and her soul mate to go back home."_ " Everyone stared at me, "Since when do you use big words?" asked Tucker.

"RIGHT?!" I said, "That's exactly what I told her! But anyway… she said that she wants us back and that's final."

"And when is that?" asked Danny, pain in his Caribbean blue eyes, I was about to respond, 'I don't know,' when suddenly a bright white light shone and a man with tan wings in his early twenties, with caramel colored skin and warm brown eyes appeared. "Donovan!" I cried.

Donovan smiled a full set of pearly white teeth as I ran to hug him, "It is nice to see you again, Princess." he said as he wrapped his long arms around me. "How have you been?"

"Great," I said, "and you?"

"Amazing, the queen has promoted me as your official guardian."

"I see, so that's how you got the tan wings."

"That is correct, as you may recall, they were snow white when I first encountered you."

I realized that I was just going into a conversation with Donovan and I completely forgot about everyone else.

"Donovan," I said as I motioned behind me, "I want you to meet Austin, Sam, Tucker, and Danny."

Donovan smiled at everyone else but when he saw Austin, he gave him a weird look, a look of recognition. "Have I met you before soul mate?" Donovan asked.

Austin didn't say anything, which for me, was like one in a million.

"Austin?" I asked, feeling completely freaked.

"I- I may have seen you before." he finally said, "I have been in Navala for over 3,000 years."

"Oh.." said Donovan, his forehead wrinkling, "maybe that's it."

Austin nodded and looked down, I made myself a mental note, _Interrogate Austin later._

"I guess you're here because…" said Sam.

"I need to take her Royal highness and her soul mate back, yes."

"But I don't want to go!" I cried, "I like It here Donovan, why should I leave?"

"My princess," said Donovan, "I am merely the messenger, do not kill me."

I blushed and looked down, "Sorry." then a light bulb appeared on top of my head. Literally.

"Can I take Danny, Tucker, and Sam too?!"

Donovan seemed a loss for words and Austin looked at me like I had just ruined something very important to him.

"But her Majesty did not say that the rest should come…just the princess and her soul mate." said Donovan while cocking his head to one side.

"Well…" I said while transforming, my dress, hair, eyes, everything. I became the princess of Navala. "By royal decree of the Princess of Navala, I invite Daniel Fenton, Samantha Mason, and Tucker Foley to the land of Navala for as long as they wish to stay."

"Well, it is official," said Donovan, "they can now come as well."

I beamed, "Ill take Sam, Danny you can take Tucker, and Donovan would you mind taking Austin?"

"my pleasure."

I know this chapter sucks! I know D: but I have so much homework! And I need to leave… so please leave a comment and tell me what you want to see, who knows maybe ill add it…and I see another contest coming up! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I love you all thank you for reading my retarded story! :D

R\R please :D


	3. AN read please!

Okay my lovelies~! In my previous chappie I mentioned to ya'll that I sensed another contest coming up! :D yay! Anybody want to be involved and win a million dollars?! Aha sorry just kidding no million dollars, but I will give you a chance to be in my story :D along with Ale, and Emily :D yay! (: and its very, very easy to enter! :D wow…I feel like a talk show host. In my previous chappie I mentioned somebody named Nicolette; now if you want to be in my story here's what you have to do: I need you to send me a private message or comment down below what you think Nicolette's going to be like. For example: is she mean? a nice person? Tell me what you think she looks like and if you guys want, mention Austin in there too~! Like a back story of them I guess, the more the merrier! You can make is as long as you want I wont mind reading it and I promise that ill send you something so that you know that I read yours J yes? Okay? Keep in mind I already know how Nicolette is, after all she is my creation(; but, since I have a lot of homework -3- boo D: ( I got my AP classes this semester) ill give the contest two weeks… yeah two weeks should be enough…so the deadline should be on a Thursday and on the next day (Friday) ill post who the winner is! :D yes? Soo… the date of the deadline is on **OCTOBER 11 **AND THE WINNER SHALL BE ANNOUNCED ON **OCTOBER 12 **:D did I forget to mention _**YOU CAN ENTER AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT**_?! I did? Well you CAN :D so enter and see if you win! J chao~! Lovelies and don't forget to follow me on twitter~! samieerocker (: bye!


	4. Guys

Guys… im sorry I haven't uploaded I have no idea whats wrong with the compurers t my library and this is frankly annoying me…

I can get online at least 1 every 3 months ._.

Im sorry and school isn't helping out, but by tomorrow expect to have 2 new chapters for past comes back…always

I love you all and im sorry

-Sammey xx


	5. So surprise?

Hey! :D Hai! Sorry guys for taking so long to upload D: something was wrong with the computers at the library and I got frustrated :c And then my friend gave me A BRAND NEW LAPTOP! *applause* and now I can upload more c: But I have busied myself with school and some more fanfics that I'm working on, I'm sorry :c My phone broke and the whole shebang ._. School's being a pain and everything, but Here's your chappie like I said I would have ready for you! :D *I tried to make it long for you guys, with a small little cliffhanger at the end c: * And go check out my oher story on "Best Vacation So Far..." Its almost coming to its thrilling coclusion! Once I get out of writers block that is x)  
-

The entire time that we were flying to Navala I could hear Sam's gasps at astonishement, and I couldn't blame her, the first time that I came here I was the same.  
I saw a lot of people on the streets of Navala that day, which kind of surprised me. Last time I came it was either emptry of caked with red blood and whatnot...  
When the castle came into view Sam, Tucker, and Danny's gasps made me chuckle, I coudln't blame them though, with its white walls and ever changeing colored flowers there, who wouldn't?  
My mom was there at the enterance with her beautiful aqua colored dress ad crown, she looked almost ten yers younger than she normally did.  
When she saw me her eyes lip up in utter happiness...until she saw that I wasn't alone with Austin. When I landed I gently put Sam down and ran to hug my mother. She smiled down at me, "Royal pricess or not you still run up to hug your mother?" she questioned while chuckling.  
After out ''moment'' passed she nodded towards Donnovan, "Thank you." she smiled.  
Donnovan nodded, "It was my pleasure your majesty."  
"Austin," said my mom as she smiled and took his hand, "It is a pleasure to see you again."  
Austin smiled, "Likewise, your majesty."  
Now the reason why I love my moyher so much is because she's not rude to people in their faces, like right now for example, she was smiling down at Danny, Sam and Tucker. "And you are?" she asked.  
"I-I'm Danny Fenton," said Dany as he bowed, "you Majesty."  
"Tucker Foley," bowed Tucker, "at your service."  
"And I'm Sam Mason." said Sam as she tried to curtsey, but failed epicly, "your majesty."  
"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," said my mom as she smiled at them, "I am the Royal Queen of Navala." she eyed me and I nodded encouragely at her, "but you may call me mom."  
The three looked at her in question.  
"What?" she asked, "I'm not used to people calling me 'Your Majesty,' and whatnot! Besides, you are my daughters friends... so I guess it's alright."  
"Why doesn't Donnovan get to call you mom?" I asked.  
"Because he refuses," she sighed, "Austin refuses as well... and I don't understand why really...I am going to be his mother-in-law soon anyway."  
Now **I CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW AWKWARD MY MOTHER MADE THAT MOMENT** it was like happy-go-lucky to oh, lets to jump out of a bridge.  
And of course, my mother had no idea what she had just done. I eyed Danny's face and then Austin's; Danny's face was stone cold while Austin's was like a rainbow coming out for a sunny day.  
"WELL!" I said loudly, "Why don't I go and show these three their chambers and we'll join you for dinner in a few?" My mom smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a grand idea! But I need to talk to you and Austin, privately. Donnovan, would you mind showing them to their rooms?"  
Donnovan bowed at my mom and then me before leaving with Sam, Danny and Tucker. My mom stared at both Austin and I before saying, "Follow me." and we left to her chamber.  
Now that I was in Navala I found it much easier to stay in my Phantom form than when I was on Earth.  
"It's because you're home. Your REAL home." Austin said, as if reading my thoughts. I shook my head, _'He's completely crazy,'_ I thought, _'my REAL home with earth... where I lived my entire life.'  
_When we finally reached my mother's chamber she looke at us sternly. "Why are they here?" she asked me, but before I could say anything Austin said, "I invited them here your majesty."  
I had to take a double look at Austin, _'Did he really just cover up for me?' _I thought.  
My mom raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?" she asked again.  
"I felt that they had an important part to do here."  
My mom sighed and sat down on her chair, suddenly she seemed like her normal self in our house.  
"Fine, just don't let them get into any trouble, Jade. Please?"  
I nodded and looked at her. I wanted to comfort her, but I found it hard to for some reason. It didn't fell like before where I could tell her anything and she would do the same. Now it felt as if she was a stranger.  
"Now," she said again, much more happier now, "I would like to talk to Jade alone , Austin if that's alright with you."  
Austin smiled at her efore bowing and leaving.  
My mom smiled at me and for a minute it was just us two in the old kitchen, smiling and laughing over something completely irrelavant.  
"Honey." said my mom, "I have a special surprise for you."  
I cocked my head to the side, "What is it mom?"  
My mom smiled at me and stood next to her huge closet, "ready?" she asked her face turning a slight pink from the excitement.  
"Ready."  
My mom opened the door to reveal a magnificent white _**WEDDING DRESS?!  
**_"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked jumping with joy, "I had it made especially for the Princess of Navala!"  
Suddenly the room started spinning, I saw some colored lights and then utter darkness.

*~Meanwhile~*  
"Why doesn't he understand that she is not Nicholette?"  
"I don't know, if she was Nicholette she would have remembered us by now, don't you think?"  
"I don't think she's seen us."  
"Well then there you go! NIcholette would have spotted us right away!"  
"But what if this person's diffrent? What if her powers aren't like Nicholette?"  
"Are you implying that she is Nicholette? Emily, we swore to her on her deathbead that if she would reincarnate, we would not let Austin go to her."  
"I know! but, Ale... I miss her so much."  
Ale stopped on her tracks and stared at Emily, her colored eyes were huge and tears were beginning to form, "I miss her too. But we have to do our job, we promised her that we would and now we must."  
Emily sniffed and nodded, "Yes," she said, "for Nicolette."  
They both walked in silence for a couple of more seconds before saying again, "And what do we do if that really is Nicholette?"  
Ale looked at her for a moment before saying, "Then we protect her with our own lives."

ooooh! omg! CLIFFHANGER! xD  
I gotcha didn't I?  
Did I? o.o  
Anyway! I wanted to tell you guys that I really want to meet all of my readers so if you would watch me do a twitcam (Kind of like a livestream) where I can answer some of your questions and whatnot comment down below and tell me! I'll PM you a link to the livestream yep? c: (BTW: to comment or ask me questions on the livestream you MUST have a twitter :c I'm sorry.)  
Anyway! Tell me if you liked the story if you did what was your favorite part? What would you like to see in the story?  
I'll probably put it, you never know :3  
Thanks guys  
-Sammey xx

R\R 3


	6. Will you Marry me?

Aweh :c guys :c I didn't get any reviews or anything :c did you not like the story? If you guys don't review or anything I dunno wheather you like it or not and wheather I should continue or not :ccc  
But nevertheless, here's your new chappie c':  
I'm sorry it's a week late :c I've been massively sick with fever and whatnot... it's not a pretty sight :'c  
Also, do you like the covers that I did for _'Stuck In Phantom World' _ and this one? :D made them all by meself c:

Austin was walking around the castle taking it all in, it has been a long time since he had been here. He turned around and he could practically see himself on the other side of the hall with diffrent clothes walking in the opposite direction.

He had many memories in Navala, especially in the Royal Castle. As he walked outside to the backyard he could see two figures standing next to the tree, waiting. He immediately knew who they were without seeing their faces.

He wanted to turn around and walk away, but somehow he found his feet dragging him towards the tree. He could feel their disaproving stare as he neared the tree.

"Now before you say anythi-"

"How could you drag her back here? We told you Austin, she is _**NOT**_ Nicolette!"

Austin had a lot of patience, he did. What when you're looking for your soulmate for a couple of centuries, you learn a bit of patience. "Why can't you just admit it Esperanza, that Jade is Nicolette?" he said evenly.

The blue eyed girl froze, "That's not my name anymore. Get it through you're thick head. It's Emily."

"Whatever, Esperanza."

Emily glared at Austin one finaly time before disapearing in a cloud of smoke. "Now look at what you've done," sighed the other girl with the spiky hair, "you're gone off and made Emily mad."

"Why did she change her name?" mused Austin. The girl shrugged, "It's a new generation," she said, "we should at least get a new name."

"And what's your new name?" smirked Austin, happy to change the topic.

"I didn't change it," she said, "It's still Alejandra, but I shortened it a little, Ale."

Austin smiled at her for a split second remembering all the good times that him and her had before _she_ died.

"You do know, that if she is her, we're going to become your enemies, right?" she asked as she levetated off the ground and looked at him with her piercing eyes. "We're going to have to fight you."

Austin looked down for a moment, his green eyes were unfocused, "I know." he finally said, "but you need to understand that I know what I'm doing."

"I don't. I'll never undestand you Austin. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be dead! If you hadn't tried to change everything, she would still we alive! We would be resting!" Ale cried, "you would be happy with her and we wouldn't be living this curse! _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Before Austin could respond he felt his head explode with a pain that left his vision blurred with little stars, something had happened to Jade.

"I- I gotta go..." Austin croaked out as his body began to get translousent, "Jade..." he last said before his body completely faded and seconds later he was standing outside of the room where he had last seen Jade and her mother.

**~*In Dream*~**

Everything was so sparkly and beautiful. The sun was shinning and the clouds were puffy white, kind of like the one's that you see in cartoons. Except they were somehow more puffier.

I stepped into the building and everyone gasped as they laid their eyes on me, somehow I knew that they weren't gasping because I looked weird or disgusting, they were gasping because I looked beautiful.

Which is really odd...because.. It's me.

I'm weird.

"You look beautiful, Jade."  
I turned around to thank the person, or to slap him upside the head, I wasn't sure, but when I turned I met Nature's first green. "Thank You." I found myself saying to him despite my protests, and I turned back to the preist... wait, _**PREIST?!**_

"Do you, Jade Valenzuela, crown Princess of Navala, take your soulmate, Austin Gregory to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" _'What are you doing? Say NO!' _I screamed at myself.

_'No.'_

"I do."

I don't know what was wrong with me right now. What in the world was I doing getting married with Austin?

"It's because he's your soulmate."

The scene changed and I was in the woods near a willow tree, the sky was a lovely illuminous orange, birds were flying and singing, but the willow tree was somehow out of place.

It looked dark and mysterious, almost sad in some sort of way. It erased every memory I had of sunshine and happiness. "Hello?" I called out, not sure if anyone was going to respond.

"Hello."

I whirled around and saw blue orbs staring back at me, "What?! Wh- who are you?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

The person that was in front of me smiled a perfect set of pearly white teeth. Her black hair swirled all around her heart shaped face, her blue eyes were practically glowing in the dark enviorment around us.

"Hi Jade," she said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

I honestly didn't know weather to say hi, or just run away, freaked out, but eventually and cautiously, I said, "Hello."

"Wow, we really do look alike!" she smiled.

Now that she mentioned it, we really did look alike. The only thing that was different about us is that she had straight black hair, I on the other hand have light wavy brown hair.

"That's amazing!" she said again, getting closer to me, "we practically look like sisters!"

That was really weird though, why on earth did we look alike? Honestly, it was scary, imagine just meeting someone that looked like you and them acting like they've known you their entire life... creepy.

"I'm sorry, not to burst your bubble or anything, but do I know you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She smiled again and walked closer to me, "You honestly don't know who I am?" she asked.

When she said that it was kind of a _'duh' _moment, "Well," I said, "if I'm asking, it would probably mean that I don't know who you are, right?"

The girl looked down and blushed a bit, her snow white skin turning a bit pink. Then she looked up, stared at me in the eye and said, "Why don't you ask Austin."

_'Austin?' _What the heck did he have to do with this? "Why would I ask Austin?"

The girl smiled at me sadly, and sat down in under her willow tree again, "if you really want to know, come find me." she said before my dream faded, the willow tree and her compltetely gone.

**~*End Dream*~ **

"Jade?"

"Jade!"

"Jade wake up!"

I moved my head, a small groan escaping my mouth, who on earth was talking so loud?! I thought.

"Come on Jade, open your eyes!"

My eyes fluttered open for a split second before the light hit them and then i shut them again. Gods, the light burned!

"Guys she's waking up!" shouted a voice that I easily recognized as Sam.

A couple of seconds later my eyes finally adjusted to the amazing bright light, it was then that I realized that I was in a room with Sam, Tucker, Danny, Austin and my mother.

"What happened?" I asked as Sam helped me in an upright position.

"I have no idea," said my mom innocently, "All I did was show you your wedding dress and then _poof!_" she motioned with her hands, "you fell down, thankfully Austin showed up just in time to help me take care of you."

_**"Wedding dress?!" **_cried Danny, Sam, and Tucker in unison, their mouths were all in a 'o' formation.

I looked down, flush running up my cheeks, and then to make matters worse I felt a warm hand clutch my own, 'What?' I thought. I turned around and I saw Austin looking at me with dertermination in his eyes. He was about to do something I was sure of it, but what?

Austin pulled me away from the bed until I was in a standing position, how I was able to stand when the room was spinning around I had no idea.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, my cheeks still red with blush.

Instead of answering Austin smiled at me and got down on one knee_. 'Oh my god this was not happening!'_ I thought, _'please tell me that his foot itches or something! Please don't let it be what I think he's going to do!'_

My mother was squealing on her chair, she was practically glowing with happiness, Sam, Tucker and Danny on the other hand had motified face expressions. I'm pretty sure I mirrored their expressions too.

"Jade Valenzuela, Princess of Navala," he started saying, "I am your soulmate, Austin Gregory, I have been for years, but I didn't know it. It was until I saw your eyes that I knew that we were meant to be together forever. Our destines were tied from the beginning." he stopped to pull out something from his pocket, a square box. "Would you do me the honnor of becoming mine forever and always?" when he opened the box a brilliant stone that shone all the colors of the rainbow appeared.

Now, just imagine my situation for a minute here. I had just woken up from fainting because my mother showed me my wedding dress, my soulmate had just proposed to me, his hand held a box with the most beautiful ring in the entire freaking world, and I was under the pressure that the guy that I kind of liked was staring at me getting proposed.

Really awkward, huh?

"Uh..." was my brilliant answer. Well what on earth was I going to say? Yes? I didn't want to get married to Austin, I wasn't even old enough to get married! I have standards you know.

But everyone was staring at me, and I was pretty sure that Danny was too.

Austin was staring at me, his eyes glistening with hope, Danny was staring at me, his eyes were unreadable.

_**"Do it for you kingdom." **_I heard a voice say in my head, _**"if you don't you kingdom will be ruined."**_ I recognized that voice. I heard it in my dream, it was that girl under the willow tree; the one that I had to look for.

"Yes..." I whispered, although it sounded more like a question.

The entire room filled with clapping and happiness while I just stood there feeling like an awkward turtle.

Sam was clapping, so was Tucker, but Danny was just staring at me, his eyes vacant of all emotion.

What had I just done?

Wheee! Another chappie complete! :D Did you guys like it? I knnow that they're really short but I have a lot of homework :c It's the second semester and I have to do many things in order to pass :cc  
I'll upload next week I promise! And I apologize again for not updating last week :c I'll make the next chappie longer c:

-Sammey xx

R\R


End file.
